Modern computing systems include peripheral devices that are coupled to a computer processor via an expansion bus. Such an expansion bus may be embodied as a PCIe bus that may be coupled to many different types of peripheral devices. The number of lanes in a PCIe bus that may be utilized by a peripheral device may be determined based on the physical structure of the peripheral device.